


Music, Booze and Sex: Never A Bad Combination

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian returns home to find Justin a little worse for wear. (hopefully this is ALL of the fic this time, it didn't go on right the first time i posted it)





	Music, Booze and Sex: Never A Bad Combination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Authors Notes: some of the things used in this story are English and I have no idea wheteher they have them in America, or if there is an equivelant: Aftershock is a very strong flavoured spirit intended to be drunk in shots, cornflakes are made by kelloggs and are just a breakfast cereal, rizlas are papers used to roll ciggarettes...i think thats about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The hardcore trance music blared throughout the loft; its repetitive beat perfect for dancing. Moving his hips and feet in time to the music Justin took a long drag on the joint he held, and washed it down with a hearty swig of straight vodka. Screwing up his face and breathing out sharply against the burn of the alcohol he passed the joint to Daphne, who mimicked his actions with the pot, but who had replaced the vodka with aftershock because apparently, straight vodka made her puke.   
“Is it just me, or is it hot in here?” she slurred, brandishing the bottle of aftershock at Justin.

“Oooh,” he exclaimed excitedly, “That’s a GREAT song! We should put that on!” 

“What?” Daphne said, stopping her dancing and tilting her head to one side quizzically. She may be drunk – and stoned – but she wasn’t a mind reader; and if he would break the maxim of relevance, what did he expect? 

“Nelly,” he said, rifling through the stack of CD’s by the player. “You know, ‘it’s getting’ hot in here, so take of all your clothes, la la la la…” he sang badly, before taking another swig of vodka. 

“Ohhhhh!” she exclaimed in understanding. “Yeah, yeah put that on!” 

“I am, duh!” he said in a retarded voice as he slipped the CD into the drive, which caused Daphne to burst into a fit of hysteric giggles. 

“What?” he said, laughing with her. 

“You said,” she paused as she laughed some more, “you said…duh!” she explained, drawing out the word ‘duh’ and taking another gulp of aftershock which she promptly sprayed all over the floor – making her and Justin laugh even harder. 

“I did, didn’t I” Justin laughed, as if surprised. Once again music blared out of the speakers as the tune started up. 

“C’mon Daph’ let’s DANCE!” Justin said, grabbing his friend by the wrists and setting up a rhythm. 

“Whoa, one moment,” Daphne said through a mouthful of aftershock. “I’m really hot, so I really do have to take off my clothes!” 

“Okay!” Justin said, bopping around on the spot as Daphne pulled off her jacket and her t-shirt, leaving her in just a string vest and jeans. 

“That’s better!” 

Brian skidded up to the curb outside his building and turned off the engine. Pinching the skin at the roof of his nose together tightly he attempted to battle with his headache, before grabbing his briefcase and blazer and climbing out of the car. Stepping up to his door he frowned as the dull beat of heavy bass emanated from the walls, and he reflected that whoever was playing the music must have it damn loud for it to be audible on the street. Punching in his security code the automated door unlocked and he let himself inside, and was at once hit by the greatly enhanced volume of the music that he had heard muffled on the street. Supressing a growl, he figured that everything would be alright when he was up in his loft with Justin, who would make him a nice cup of herbal tea or some shit like that, and then who would get down on his knees and suck his cock nice and slow until his headache disappeared. Then he could go upstairs to the neighbours and tell them that if they didn’t turn that shit off right that instant, he would rip out the plug and then beat them senseless with it. 

This plan seemed excellent until he pulled up the wooden divider on the lift and realised abruptly that the loud, obnoxious teeny-bopper music was in fact, coming from his loft. He strode angrily to the door and yanked it open, whereupon he was greeted by the site of two very inebriated teenagers prancing drunkenly around the room in erratic movements that could be very loosely labelled as dancing. In both of their hands was a bottle of something or other – at least half empty, and scattered across the table were rolling papers, leaf tobacco and a lump of pot – a considerably smaller lump of pot than had been in his magic box this morning. 

“Isn’t this great?” Justin yelled to Daphne over the music. 

“It’s fabulous!” she yelled back, waving her arms in the air and swinging the almost empty bottle of aftershock above her head. 

“You want some more p-” Justin started to say before the music was cut abruptly and an eerie silence settled over the loft. He spun around and came face to face with Brian, who did not look impressed. 

“Justin it’s fucking five in the evening and you’re already completely hammered!” 

“I know isn’t it fantastic?” he slurred, holding the vodka out to Brian. “You want some? It’s good,” he hissed, swallowing hard and trying to make his blurry eyes focus. 

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Brian said sarcastically. “Oh for Christ’s sake!” he yelled a moment later. 

“What?” Justin said in a hello, Drama-queen much? voice. 

“Daphne you have to get up, you can’t stay here,” Brian grunted as he attempted to haul the girl off the couch on which she had passed out in a drunken stupor. 

“She’s fiiiinee,” Justin said, drawing it out and waving a hand. “Just leave her, it’s no big,” 

“Justin, you sit down over there,” Brian barked, pointing to the bed. 

“Oooh, Mr Kinney, I like it when you take control,” he leered before doing as he was told by sauntering obnoxiously to the bed and throwing himself onto it with what he thought was a seductive flair. 

“Daph, wake up,” Brian said, slapping her face lightly. 

“What?” she groaned vaguely. “I jus’ wan’ a few minutes to…” she said indistinctly. 

“Nope, you can’t have a few minutes Daphne, you have to go now.” 

He knew that Daphne had a dinner curfew of six o’ clock every week night. 

“Fine, fine fine” she said irritably, pulling herself up. “I’m going; don’t get your panties in a twist,” 

“Ignore him Daph!” came Justin’s rebellious cry from the bedroom. “He’s just being a TWAT”, he continued, putting particular emphasis on the expletive. 

“Nah,” she slurred back to him, “I have to go anyway…the parental unit…will…kill me,” she said as she staggered to the door. 

“Daphne are you alright, can you walk straight?” Brian asked, genuinely concerned. 

“I’m fine,” she said, gesticulating broadly with her arm as if to wave away his doubts – before tripping over a non-existent obstacle on the floor and landing flat on her face. 

“Whoops,” she exclaimed, laughing loudly. “Silly me!” Brian swore under his breath and grabbed his car keys from the side board. 

“Justin I’m driving her home; you, STAY,” he yelled before yanking Daphne out of the door and slamming it shut, locking it from the outside. 

“In the car,” he ordered, pointing to the passenger seat of his jeep. 

With no complaints she did as she was told, and he actually managed to keep her conscious long enough to drop her outside her house. He drove off, glancing in the rear-view mirror to make sure she went into her home, and then contemplated what to do with that little fucker who had probably passed out on his bed by now – or worse – thrown up on his floor. Clenching his fists tightly on the steering wheel he swung into his parking space, and once more climbed out of the car and stepped up to the door of his building, listening for any sign of music. Nope, it was all quiet. 

He slid open the metal door once again and looked around. The place looked like a bomb had hit it; over in the kitchen pots and pans were scattered about the surface and there was a tipped over box of cereal on the counter, its contents cascading onto the floor with an eerie innocence. Running over to it he grabbed it and set it right side up, looking in dismay at the cornflakes piled on his floor. The alcohol bottles Justin and Daphne had emptied were on the floor in the living area, and there were rizlas everywhere. 

“Justin?” he called out. “Oi you little shit where the fuck are you?” he shouted again. There was silence. “Justin,” he said again, louder. 

He walked up the steps to the bedroom and glanced at the bed, its covers twisted and mussed, and swore under his breath. “Justin for Christ’s sake!” he said hotly, before he heard a small snigger. He stayed silent and listened again, and sure enough after a moment or so the unmistakable sound of suppressed giggles came from the closet. 

Perplexed, he strode over and yanked open the door, whereupon Justin staggered out completely naked. 

“Surprise!” he queened, “I was playing hide and seek!” 

“With yourself?” Brian said sarcastically. 

“No with you, silly,” Justin said, moving to knock him on the arm but failing miserably and almost toppling over. 

“Whoa,” Brian said, catching the boy in his arms. 

“Brian,” Justin said, still limp in the older mans arms because he had not made the effort to stand back up. 

“Yes,” Brian said distractedly, trying to haul Justin over to the bed. When they made it to the edge Brian scooped him up in his arms and laid him down gently. 

“Brian,” Justin said again. 

“What, Justin, what do you want?” he said, scowling at the small form sprawled on the bed, his legs and arms akimbo. 

“I really love you, you know” he slurred, looking in Brian’s general direction. 

“Do you? That’s nice,” Brian said, not really listening because he was too busy trying to pry off Justin’s shoes. For some reason he had tied them together so tight Brian had to pick at the knots with his fingers. 

“You’re not listenin’”, Justin said in consternation. “I reeeallly love you Brian Kinney. I always have. Do you love me?” he said in a small voice. 

Brian could tell this was a very delicate situation. If he said no, Justin would probably either a) cry, b) turn psychopathic and attempt to kick him in the face (Brian was still on his knees unpicking the knots) or c) go all drama princess on him and start screeching. If he said yes however, Justin would probably either a) cry, b) attempt to lunge at him for a drunken kiss and end up kicking him in the face or c) go all drama princess on him and start screeching. So really, there were only three possible outcomes of his answer, none of them favourable. 

“Justin this really isn’t the right time” he said carefully. 

“It is the right time Brian just say you love me,” Justin said with a wobble in his voice. 

With a tug Brian pulled the second shoe off Justin’s foot and threw it aside. 

“Justin you’re drunk,” he replied, standing up and backing away. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” 

“It’s always tomorrow Kinney, never today.” Justin said bitterly. “Just fuck off then.” 

Brian stopped for a brief second. “What you don’t want me to fuck you then? You know how horny you get when you drink,” he said provocatively. 

“No,” Justin said, not quite as convincingly as it had sounded in his muddled head. 

Brian took a step towards him. 

“Bri I’m serious, piss off,” he said, struggling to sit up. “I won’t let you do it,” he warned. 

“So you don’t want it then?” Brian said suggestively, taking off his shirt to reveal his toned torso. 

“No,” Justin said defiantly, looking away. 

“Are you sure?” Brian said more softly, pulling off his trousers and underwear. 

“I’m not looking Brian, it’s not going to work!” Justin shouted from behind the hand that he had thrown over his eyes. 

“You don’t even want…this?” Brian said, crawling across the bed towards Justin and grabbing his cock, making him gasp. 

“Brian” Justin whimpered. Leaning down Brian licked the head of Justin’s swelling cock. 

“What about now,” Brian said. 

“Nope,” Justin said in a high pitched voice, opening his legs wider instinctively. 

With a sexy chuckle Brian leaned down and took Justin in his mouth, making the drunken boy jump. 

“Brian,” Justin whimpered again, making Brian harder than he had intended to be. There was always something about the way Justin moaned his name that made him so horny. Forgetting that he was supposed to just be teasing the kid Brian got more serious and began to suck harder, using his had to pump what little of the shaft that he couldn’t reach. Justin’s breathing was more laboured now and his abdomen was rising and falling, glistening with sweat. Relaxing his throat Brian went all of the way down swallowing Justin’s rock hard member, tightening his throat around it and sending shockwaves through the boy’s slender body, making him cry out. Drawing back he reverted to sucking the head while his hand did the rest, eventually stiffening and bobbing up and down. 

“Brian!” Justin called out, indicating how close he was. 

All of a sudden Brian stopped completely, leaving Justin breathless and confused. 

“Bri- what- aren’t you-“ he started, both too drunk and turned on for anything more meaningful. 

“Patience grasshopper” Brian smiled, reaching over to the bowl beside the bed. Ripping open a condom he rolled it on himself before squirting some lube on his fingers. 

“On your hands and knees,” he growled to Justin, who willingly obliged, his eyes glazed over with lust. 

Positioning himself behind the boy he lined himself up at the little hole, remembering just at the last minute Justin hadn’t been prepared. Perhaps he was a little drunk himself, he reflected silently – probably from the reek of alcohol coming off Justin. 

“Err, Briiian,” Justin drawled, snapping him out of his momentary reverie. 

“What? Oh, yeah,” he replied, pushing the two slicked fingers deep inside his lover. Justin’s back arched up and he gasped, and then bucked as Brian curled the fingers and started moving them slowly in and out. 

“I want you inside me now,” Justin breathed, because he was in that state where he was horny as hell but Brian’s fingers still weren’t enough. Grunting in reply Brian pushed himself in, breaking past the first ring of muscle and embedding himself inside Justin, who incidentally was moaning incoherently. 

After a moment of letting Justin adjust to the intrusion he found an easy rhythm, pulling out almost completely and then slamming all the way back in. For some reason Justin always got off on the rough stuff when he’d been drinking. 

“Harder,” the boy commanded, panting. Brian picked up the pace as best he could without coming too soon himself, thrusting in and out of his blonde lover. 

“Brian touch me,” Justin pleaded, his dick throbbing for release. Doing what he was told for once Brian reached round and grasped Justin’s swollen cock, tugging on it hard. Justin threw back his head at this and Brian leant down, attacking his exposed throat, biting and sucking and licking whatever flesh he could reach. 

“Hold on to me,” he said breathlessly, still thrusting in and out of his boy. 

“What?” Justin said vaguely. 

“Get up just on your knees and support me for a minute” Brian said through gritted teeth. 

Justin complied and stood up on his knees, wrapping his arms back behind Brian who was now thrusting shallowly, just hitting Justin’s prostate. This left both his hands free, so with the one that wasn’t pulling on Justin’s dick he reached down and took the boy’s balls in his hand, rolling and massaging them, eliciting almost a scream of ecstasy from Justin who was already on overload. With this added sensation Justin promptly shot his load all over the place, clamping down on Brian’s buried dick which in turn made him shoot too. 

Panting the lovers collapsed, breathing hard and sweaty from exertion. Pulling out of his twink Brian removed the used condom and flung in it the rubbish bin, rolling onto his back to cool down. 

“Brian,” Justin muttered sleepily. 

“Yeah, sonny boy,” Brian said vaguely. 

“You do love me don’t you” 

“Go to sleep,” Brian said, evading the question. 

“Can’t hide it Kinney.” Justin said more quietly as he danced on the edge of slumber. “I’ve got you figured.” 

A bit disturbed at the statement he knew was true Brian didn’t reply, leaving his angel to fall asleep in peace. 

At length he pulled himself up, glancing out of the window and noticing the dark had enveloped the loft; the only light was the hazy blue nimbus surrounding the bed. Carefully so as not to wake Justin he slipped out of bed, padding on bare feet to the kitchen where he glanced at the time – way past meeting the others at Woody’s. He’d be in for it tomorrow from Mikey that was for sure – he was surprised his phone hadn’t been ringing off the hook actually, seeing as how Mikey seemed so dependent on his being everywhere with him. 

With a small laugh of resignation he glanced around the bombsite that was his loft, and up to the inebriated, snoring, sleeping form on the bed, he realised (though he’d never tell) that as much as he loved Mikey as a friend, and as much as drinking, clubbing and fucking around was his life, somewhere along the line things had changed slightly, and he’d rather have this any day. 


End file.
